1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in flexible wall storage bins with fluid pressure assisted discharge after the material in the bin assumes its angle of repose and particularly to such improvements in connection with supporting, anchoring and providing slack in the flexible wall.
2. Prior Art
Numerous patents in the prior art illustrate utilization of a flexible membrane which is moved by fluid pressure to assist in moving various materials. Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,262, 2,956,839, 3,209,894, 3,396,762, and 3,421,663.
In our prior application Ser. No. 257,604, filed Apr. 27, 1981, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, we disclosed the general concept of a flexible cup-shaped dual-walled bag functioning as a storage bin on a flat horizontal surface and utilizing fluid pressure for inflating or moving the bag wall to discharge material after it assumes its angle of repose.
In applying the invention of our prior application to specific applications, namely, large-scale storage of a relatively heavy material such as refined granulated sugar, we encountered a number of problems and have invented a number of additional improvements on our basic concept disclosed in our prior parent application.